indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
StarGuardianTobi
|alliances = |place = 6/16 |challenges = 4 |votesagainst = 6 |days = 31 |image2 = |season2 = 8 |tribes2 = |place2 = 1/18 |challenges2 = 3 |votesagainst2 = 2 |days2 = 39 |dayslasted = 70 |totalchallengewins = 7 |totalvotes = 8}} StarGuardianTobi, also known as "Tobi", is a contestant from Survivor: The Andes and the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Death Valley. Tobi played a dominant game pre-merge, forming tight alliances with Jacob and Ain and pulling a huge move in Ryan's blindside after the swap, as well as frequently traveling to Isolation. After the merge, the Quilla 2.0 alliance along with Gavin began to pick off the players on the bottom. He was able to combine two half-idols he found into one whole idol. However, after playing his idol at the Final 7, he was blindsided by Ain, Medha, and Gavin due to being the biggest threat to win the game. He was the only person to vote Jacob for Sole Survivor. He voted for him due to their friendship and alliance throughout the game and his bitterness for Ain threatening to poison the jury against him if Tobi blindsided her. Profile Name (Age): Tobi (18) Tribe Designation: Nationality: Malay/American Claim to Fame: Idoling myself out in EMVV3 Inspiration in Life: When Solange attacked Jay Z in that elevator Hobbies: Tennis and Video games Pet Peeves: People that take years to answer texts Survivor Contestant You are Most Like and Why: Uhhhhhhhh I don’t watch Survivor Survivor: The Andes Voting History Survivor: Death Valley Name (Age): Tobi (20) Tribe Designation: Current Place of Residence: Huntington Beach Claim To Fame: Community's token whore Inspiration In Life: Lana Del Ray's Cinnamon Girl Pet Peeves: Zack Flores. Previous Season, Finish: The Andes, 6th Favorite Past Moment: Finessing the cast and getting a lot of items from the auction, and also misting Gavin into giving me his half idol and then proceeded to blindside him and his ally LMAOOOOO Previous Survivor You Respect The Most: Tobi.... a real man Previous Survivor You Respect The Least: Tyler Stacks, Zack, Sammy, Bryce, Tommy, and the list goes on What's Your Reason For Returning?: So I can hopefully not flop again Voting History Trivia *Tobi is the first person to win the Player of the Season award. *Tobi is the first person to play a Hidden Immunity idol. *Tobi spent the most time on Isolation Summit out of any contestant on The Andes, being sent there three times and spending a total of 6 days there. Thus, he spent just under one-fifth of his total gameplay on Isolation. *Tobi, along with Isabel in Iceland holds the record for most tribal councils attended within a season, including Final Tribal Council, attending a total of fifteen tribal councils in Death Valley. *Tobi is the first returnee to win a season. *Tobi is the first winner to win unanimously. *Tobi has won the most jury votes out of any winner, with 9 jury votes. Category:The Andes Castaways Category:6th Place Category:Inti Tribe Category:Aegyo Tribe Category:The Andes Jury Members Category:Male Castaways Category:Player Of The Season Category:Idol Holders Category:Death Valley Castaways Category:Returnee Category:Amargosa Tribe Category:Winners Category:Tatchi Tribe Category:Tecopa Tribe Category:Finalists Category:1st Place